


Jimbert Oneshots

by dazed_confused



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_confused/pseuds/dazed_confused
Summary: Drabbles and Oneshots of Jimmy Page/Robert Plant





	1. Chapter 1

Robert didn’t really think so much stress could go on in one person's life. He didn’t know he would have to worry about keeping up with his boyfriend's brain when he talks about what they need ready by the start of their next tour. He didn’t think he would need eight notebooks and a countless amount of pens for a quick writing trip they decided to take spontaneously. He didn’t think he would have to worry about his drummer trying to push the buttons of his already agitated boyfriend. He didn’t think he would even be in a band that had one world tour.

But all those thoughts disappeared when he looked to see Jimmy, his boyfriend finally asleep, with his head laying peacefully on Robert’s shoulder. Robert swears he hasn’t slept in ages as he pushes the dark piece of hair that fell onto Jimmy’s face. He thinks about how the first time he kissed him in a recording booth in the middle of the states while recording their second album. How Jimmy finally looked like a normal 25 year old would like after they’ve been kissed by the person they’ve been crushing on for the last six months. He thinks about how Jimmy lost all his neediness and how he had the biggest smile on his face and tried looking away from Robert.

Robert then thinks he should wake him and put him asleep in their bed upstairs in the house. He then decides to leave him be and open up the latest Lord Of The Rings novel he has stored away. He starts to read the first lines as Jimmy quietly breathes into his ear, while they overlook the forest of trees that stretch on for more than eye view.

Maybe, after all, he didn’t have to worry about much in life.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy didn’t know what pain was until he saw Robert. Specifically Robert with his wife, Maureen.

Jimmy and Robert had spent all day together yesterday. Most of it was spent in Jimmy's hotel bed with stolen kisses, glances as he tried to not get caught watching Robert's true beauty. Jimmy even told Robert he loved him yesterday. The first time he truly ever felt the truth of those three words. He didn't think he would wake up this morning in Roberts's arms having his heart ripped out by him.

Jimmy watched as Robert kissed the top of Maureen’s head the same way he does to Jimmy after they’re done having sex. Jimmy watched as Robert whispered sweet nothings, the same he had whispered to Jimmy for the past three months into her ear and getting the brightest smile from her. The one that hurt the most was when he watched Robert softly kiss her lips and look right at him after.

All Jimmy wanted to do was get to his home and drink the Jack Daniels bottle that was waiting for him.

He started walking away from the group to try and get away from not only Robert but, his feelings as well. He thinks about how stupid he was to let a married man be the man who opened him up from the workaholic guitar player to a man who felt more in his heart than the music that filled it. He didn't think it was fair, but there are punishments of being a rockstar. His punishment seemed to have sucked the most, he just happened to fall in love with his lead singer that so happens to be his best friend and is married with two kids. Great job Jimmy.

"Jimmy? Where are you off to so soon, mate?" Robert asks. The blonde-haired man chased him.

"I'm going home, Rob," Jimmy sighs trying to not let Robert look him in his eyes. Or he knew he would breakdown in the middle of this dismal airport.

"The fellas and our wives were going to head to the pub. I was wondering if you might want to go?" Robert asked while trying to figure out what was wrong with his guitarist.

Jimmy knew he was only trying to be a good person, but he couldn't hold back, "And why would I do that? To see how everyone is in an actual relationship? Instead of the fantasy world, they built with someone on tour?"

"Jimmy, what did you expect from me? You knew before I was married. You always knew this would be nothing more than the hidden affair we shared." Robert whispered trying to not get glances from the nearby group they had left.

"I know, it's just hard seeing you treat like we had nothing, while not even a day ago you were telling me how much you love me. It hurts when you can turn around and say it to someone else with the same sincerity you shared with me." Jimmy quietly said as he looked in the opposite direction of Robert, trying to get away from the blue eyes he had fallen in love with.

Robert inhaled a deep breath knowing how much he was going to hurt Jimmy, but he had to get it out, "I can tell you what we have is one of the most sacred bonds I have with anyone, you're more than my mate Jimmy, but you're also not my wife." 

Jimmy felt another dagger stab him in the heart. He didn't know how much love could hurt one person. He would of never let himself open up this much to one person if he knew how much it hurt. He stood in the middle of the airport watching his bandmates walk off with their wives. He watched Jonsey walk off with his wife with his hand holding hers so delicately. He watched Bonzo laugh with his wife and telling stories about the tour. He watched Robert walk with his hand holding his wife's and chatting with her. If he wasn't too numbed from the pain he felt, he could have sworn Robert looked back at him for one final look. However, the one thing Jimmy knew was that he was alone. He had no one on his arm. All he had was a heavy guitar in its case in one hand and luggage in the other. Which wasn't anything compared to the emptiness he felt in his heart.


	4. You Don't Have to Say You Love Me

Robert watched Jimmy nervously. He knew that when he said those three words to him would change their dynamic forever. He tries to look away and outside the window of the limo. He wants to run away and never have to look at the other man in the car in the eyes again.

“You what me?” Jimmy finally responded after some time not fully grasping onto Robert’s words.

Robert wanted to act that he had said nothing, and look through the window at the shining lights of New York City. He then made the mistake of looking at Jimmy. The way he could see his green eyes look at him with confusion. The way his face was scrunched up in confusion as well. He had the right to be confused as well, they didn't have this relationship or whatever it was labeled between them for long.

Robert then was reminded of the slight smile he saw on Jimmy’s lips that he kissed not that long ago and the dark hair he had run his hands through as well. So, he took a deep breath and said the three words once more, “I love you.”

Jimmy then again didn't know how to respond but his face said everything his mind wouldn't come up with. His smile that grew to fill his face which then, resulted in his beautiful green eyes crinkling in the passing lights as their limo continued to drive them to some party neither of them cared about.

“You don’t have to say you love me,” Robert whispered as he got closer to his elder.

Jimmy was the one to close the distance between the two of them and Robert realized while kissing Jimmy their relationship did change. But it wasn't in the soul crushing way Robert had expected it would end with, it was the way of resting against Jimmy’s small frame with his guitarist's arms around him protecting him from the New York night while Robert whispered sweet nothings to him. As they made way to another party they would soon forget, but the car ride there would stay within the two young men's mind for a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy had no right to be jealous. He knew that he didn't but that didn't help the rage that had filled his body for the girls around this party, especially the girls that were talking to Robert. He’d like to think that the jealousy was at Robert, for having countless pretty women crowd around him like he was the only man there. But he knew it wasn't, he knew that the jealousy was towards the girls that had flocked the lead singer that had been sleeping with him for the past three weeks.

But then again he had no right to feel jealousy because they weren't a thing. They just snuck into each other's hotel rooms at the end of the night and leave before anyone else could tell they were in each other's rooms. It was nothing more than that Jimmy tried to convince his mind. But that didn't help Jimmy see girls that were running their hands through Robert’s luscious blonde locks that he was grabbing onto less than twelve hours ago.  
So Jimmy continued to nurse his Jack Daniels and whatever else other people had given him. By the time anyone had realized he was close to being blackout drunk he was on his way to Robert and his new girl toy for the night.

“Don't go through with what you want to,” Jimmy had slurred at the girl that was locked onto Robert, “He’s only going to break your heart.”

Robert had laughed at the boozed-up guitarist while the girl looked on at him in confusion. “Are you alright there Jimmy?” Robert had asked after his fit of laughter and linked his arms around the new girl.

Jimmy felt his heartbreak even more. Knowing that Robert and he would never get the chance to do that in public. So he quickly shook his head no and if he wasn't wearing the sunglasses that had hidden his face since their performance he would've shown tears. But before the drunken fool could do any more damage his bassist had saved him.

“Jimmy? How about we go find you some water?” Jonesy had asked while grabbing onto the guitarist's shoulder.

It didn't take much effort to push the guitarist away from Robert because he barely weighed more than a bag of feathers. As Jonesy had been guiding Jimmy to an empty room all Jimmy heard was silence and his only focus was on Robert as he started to whisper into the girl's ear earning a fit of giggles from her. Jimmy felt like someone ran over his heart and did it again to make sure it was damaged. But before he saw anything more between the two Jonesy go him into a small room. Jimmy huffed as he was lead into a small room that had been empty.

“Jimmy? What in the hell was that?” The bassist had asked as he handed him a bottle of water.

“Robert is just going to break that girl's heart I was trying to help her,” Jimmy had shrugged as he sat down on the couch trying to hide how fragile his voice had become after thinking of Robert.

“You're acting as if you don't do the same? And that the girls don't know you won't be with them tomorrow,” Jonesy had replied as he looked down on the drunken fool.

“Well, he does break hearts you know? He broke mine tonight and I didn't think he should be able to do that to anyone else tonight. I feel like there should be a limit of breaking too many hearts in one day,” Jimmy had mumbled between sips of water.

“What do you mean he broke your heart? Does he know?” Jonesy had asked, confused about what the dark-haired man in front of him was saying.

“No he doesn't know and he broke it by womanizing all the unlucky girls that will be in love with him after tonight,” Jimmy had explained as he sunk into the couch knowing he had fallen for his spell that hundreds of other woman had fallen under.

Jonesy still confused knew he didn't want to get between whatever weird shit his two bandmates were in the middle of so he had advised before leaving Jimmy alone that,” Maybe you should talk to him about it.”

Jimmy knew he should. He should get up and out of this empty dark room and talk to Robert. But he didn't. He laid down on the couch and looked at the ceiling and thought how he got himself into this mess. How he caught feelings for someone when he was known for having one night stands and no follow-ups. The worse thing he had thought was that he caught them for the lead singer he performed with three hours a night, there was no way of escaping him and Jimmy wanted to curl up in a ball and never see Robert again.

However, he was ripped from his thoughts as the door of the room had opened. He didn't think much of it until he smelled the scent of Robert’s cologne that filled the air and reminded him of why he caught feelings for this blonde-haired god.

“Jimmy? Are you in here? Jonesy had said you needed to tell me something,” Robert had called with concern out into the room.

Of course, he was concerned he wasn't some vicious heartbreaker that he accused him of. He was a sweet caring man that would walk through a burning fire for Jimmy if it meant that he would smile. So, Robert was greeted with was a muffled moan from the man who stuffed his face the couch to try and ignore the situation he had gotten himself in. Jimmy had sobered up a little bit and realized how big of a fool he is and didn't want to deal with this tonight.

“Jimmy? Love are you alright?” Robert had asked as he sat down on the couch that had not been occupied by the miserable man.

Jimmy again inhaled the scent of cologne that had lingered in his hotel room after nights they had spent together long after Robert had left. That’s what made Jimmy realize he should just man up and tell Robert what he felt.

“No,” Jimmy didn't know how hard it was to confess to someone that they are on your mind twenty-four-seven, “I don't like seeing you with anyone else. But I know that what we have is nothing more than sex and I realize that I have no right to be jealous. But I am and I don't know why.”

Robert had let out a light laugh and ran his hand through Jimmy’s hair, “Pagey what we have is more than meaningless sex." Robert took a deep breath in and confessed something Jimmy hadn't expected," I sometimes get jealous of girls circling you any chance they get as well. I thought I had to keep it inside because if you knew my true feelings for you, you would stop what we had going on. I couldn't risk it.”

Jimmy sighed as he realized that the two of them were two of the worst people when it came to a relationship and now they have one together. But Jimmy knew he had to confess his true feelings if it meant Robert felt the same way.

“Percy? Can we make things between us more exclusive?” Jimmy had asked holding in a breath as he looked into the blue-eyed man that was looking at him like he was the only person in the world.

“Anything for you Pagey,” Robert had replied as he bent his head down to kiss the man who had laid his head in his lap.

This time instead of being rushed, sloppy kiss that the two of them were familiar with. They took time with it exploring each other's mouths knowing they now had all the time in the world. Maybe talking about emotions isn't that bad Jimmy thought as they separated for a breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Robert laid in the hospital bed thinking about how he got here. He was alone with his thoughts for the night knowing he could have killed almost every single person in his life he cared about. The blonde had nothing else to occupy his mind with and silence in the muggy hospital room was not helping him calm down. He looked around the room for anything to take his mind off the aching pain that had taken over his body. 

Robert set his eyes on a clock reading 2:45 A.M. He knew he was in for a long night until he heard the door to the room bust open. He couldn’t make out the figure besides for their scrawny frame and locks that flowed past their shoulders. 

“Robert?” The voiced that Robert could never forget asked out into the dark room. 

“Pagey?” Robert has responded to the voice.

Jimmy walked over to the head of the bed where Robert was now trying his best to sit up.

“I thought you went to see the Crowley thing? What are you doing here?” Robert hoarsely asked, watching Jimmy in the doorway. 

“I heard about the crash and came back on the first plane back.” Jimmy replied with a slight slur to his speech. 

“Are you drunk?” Robert had asked. Questions seem to be the only thing to come to him right now.

Jimmy laughed as he stumbled around the dark room with the only light coming from the doorway and machines and investigated different objects that occupied it until his eyes found a video machine.

“What’s this?” Jimmy had asked as he watched the countless number of lines that had occupied the screen were changing every second.

“Don’t mess with that,” Robert had tiredly replied, not wanting to deal with another night of drunken Page antics right after being in a car accident.

Jimmy ignored the flatness of Robert’s voice and sat down at the foot of the bed. Robert winced as Jimmy nearly sat on his newly broken foot and Jimmy looked straight up at him.

“You broke your foot?” Jimmy asked as it hit him that Robert was in actual pain and this wasn’t something he could brush off with a night of drinking thinking everything would be normal again the next day like he was used to doing.

“Yeah,” Robert chuckled out to cover the true pain, “A few scars to go with it.”

“I... I didn’t know how severe it was. You seemed to be fine when I walked in. I wished I was there to help to do something and prevent all the pain this caused you,” Jimmy paused to get off the bed and moved to a chair next to the bed and cleared his throat, “I started thinking about what would happen to the band.”

The blonde knew that was the most he would get from the brunette with his emotions. Even while drunk he would keep his emotions shielded up.

Robert sighed and looked at the man who was slouched in the chair by his bed, “Pagey. I’m glad you’re here.”

Jimmy smiled weakly in response, “I don’t think you truly know how much you mean to me.” Jimmy whispered looking down at his hands that laid in his lap. “The moment I got the phone call, I thought how I should have stayed. I don’t think I could go on in life without you by my side. I thought about how the last moments I would of had of you was you smiling at me and asking if I had really had to go. I don’t want you to think you’re ever the second choice to me.” Jimmy sighed out and tried blinking away the few tears that had formed in his eyes.

The muggy air had taken over the room again and left the two in silence. Robert watched Jimmy as he looked down into his lap and continued to toy with his hands as if he hadn’t truly accepted what he said himself. Robert didn’t know how to reply and was left with Jimmy weakly looking up at him wondering if he would reply.

Robert didn’t know how to process the emotions he didn’t think Jimmy could hold. He knew Jimmy cared for him but did not to the extent he had confirmed. Robert wished he could get out of the bed and hold the smaller man to make sure he wasn’t alone with his feelings.

“Robert, I love you.” Jimmy said as he got out of the uncomfortable hospital chair and made his way to Robert’s bed.

“Jimmy...” Robert replied as the older man made his way into the small space that was open next to the younger.

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Robert tighter than normal and laid his head under the blonde’s chin. 

Robert held as tight onto Jimmy as he did to Robert. Robert took a deep breath and looked down at the dark haired man who had just opened up to him. The gentle shadows that had cast over him made him out to be a painting which Robert couldn’t take his eyes off of.

“I hope you know you I love you just as much as you love me.” Robert whispered into the older man’s hair as he kissed the top of his head. 

Instead of words the blonde was greeted with a pair of pink lips in response. The pair of lips that he had tasted a countless amount of times before. However this time it was different instead of the quick hungry kisses they were used to sharing they took time with this. Robert knew he would never grow old of those lips no matter how much change would happen to him. 

After they had parted Jimmy had returned to his spot with his head under Robert’s chin. Robert knew his entire life had been changed and would be difficult to adapt to. But as he watched Jimmy doze off to sleep he knew he would adapt to the changes as long as Jimmy was at his side.


End file.
